


Better Than a Taser

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Community: rounds_of_kink, Electricity, Foreplay, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hardison, it was wild, to Eliot, insane, but to Parker? Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Taser

Eliot held the loop in his hand. "You're telling me Parker's going to put this over our cocks until we get hard."

Hardison nodded. "Yeah, man, that's how erotic electrostimulation works."

"Erotic _what?_ "

"E-stim? Electrosex?"

"It's sex with electricity, Eliot," Parker said. "And then we're having a threesome. I think it's perfect."

"I've always known you were crazy, Parker, but this takes the cake."

"Come on, Eliot. I don't think this is a bad idea. Electricity is a kink to some people. Don't knock it until you try it."

"I didn't think dating someone crazy meant their crazy rubbed off on you."

"Please, Eliot?" Parker said. "It's not like I'm going to Taser you. That doesn't produce erections." 

"Okay. But if I die during this, I'm coming back from the dead and kicking your ass, Hardison!"

"It was Parker's idea."

"I don't care. _You_ enabled it."

 

Hardison and Eliot were lying down on the floor, naked. Near them were electrostimulation kits. 

Before the electrostimulation session, Hardison instructed Parker how to apply the loops over male genitals. Parker put one of the loops over Hardison's cock first, gently tightening it. 

"Are you okay?"

Hardison nodded.

She put the other loop on Hardison's balls. Then she put a protective gel near the skin where the loops were. 

Once she was done with setting up Hardison, she set up Eliot in a similar manner. 

Then she was ready to shock their cocks.

Parker pressed buttons on the electrostimulation kits. The kits sent electrify to Hardison's and Eliot's cocks.

"Ooh, this is fun!" Parker said as she watched Hardison's cock twitch and move to the electricity being sent to it. 

"I wish a Taser could do that."

"No, we're lucky a Taser _doesn't_ do that."

"What are the loops doing?"

"It feels like they're giving me little waves of electricity, babe. It feels good."

"Better than a Taser?"

" _Much_ better than a Taser."

The electricity coming from the kits slowly made both Eliot and Hardison's cocks rise. Both men grimaced as they felt themselves grow harder.

Eventually Hardison grew hard enough to squirt pre-cum. As soon as Parker saw it, she stopped his electrostimulation kit. Parker waited for Eliot to ejaculated pre-cum before turning his electrostimulation kit. 

"I guess it's time for the threesome you two promised," Eliot said as his kit was being turned off. 

"It wouldn't be a threesome if you two came all over the floor," Parker said.

"It doesn't take me that long to get it back up after I come, darling."

"I don't care. I want this threesome now. Grab a condom and get into me, boys."

After Hardison and Eliot put on condoms, Parker climbed on top of Hardison. Seeing the boys get their erections aroused her. She was able to slide on top of Hardison easily. 

Eliot grabbed some lubricant near where Parker and Hardison were. 

"Oh, so that's how it is? I'm always the last person to do anything around here."

Eliot put some lubricant on his cock and some around Parker's asshole. He sighed as he entered her ass, but he was smiling soon thereafter.


End file.
